Addicted To You
by Silver Miko
Summary: Kagome is confused by Inu Yasha's attitude towards her and his attitude towards Kikyo. It's a humor-filed story where IY spends time in Kagome's world with her.


Addicted to You  
by Silver Miko  
MidnightSiren182@yahoo.com  
Alright, I got some really nice reviews for 'Addicted'! ^_^   
At the end of the story in my ending author note I mentioned that the song 'Addicted' by Simple Plan was kind of an in-joke between me and my would-be-if-he-wasn't-so-damn-dense boyfriend.  
How did it occur? Oh very easily...here's a mini-story of an author note. Bare with me people..  
  
Monday 04.06.03  
  
I'm leaving the parking garage and the campus for the day, and start heading home. I decide what the hell, I'll call, (for sake of anonymity) Y. I call him and he's also driving, he's on his way home from New York. We talked about stuff like the girl he sort of kida has not a crush but likes for her gothic look ( he likes how gothic girls look) and how his sister told him that I liked both him and this other guy named Ruben. She can never keep her damn mouth shut. :  
So we're talking and he has another call. I'm on hold so I change CDs and put in Simple Plan. He comes back and I told him I was changing CDs to Simple Plan.  
  
Y: Simple what?  
Me: Simple Plan, here. ::puts cell phone up to speaker as song plays, let's Y listen for a few seconds::  
  
I put the phone back to my ear and he's screaming out the words to the chorus.  
  
Me: You know this song?  
Y: Yeah!! It sucks!!  
Y and I have different musical tastes in a large part. His favorite band is Nirvana, I hate Nirvana so I always tease him saying 'Nirvana sucks.' My favorite band in Blink-182 and he always sayd, 'oh they have some good songs, but New Found Glory sucks! They're so bad!" NFG is my 2nd fave band.  
We had gone to the mall a week or two earlier since he has never been to Hot Topic. $68 on Nirvana shirts and a poster.  
::sighs and shakes head::  
Yes folks, this is my would-be boyfriend.  
Who thinks I like more than just him.  
Who says he likes me as a friend maybe more.  
Who can't make up his DAMN MIND!!!  
  
And thus he's become my Inu-muse!  
This could be a companion with my 'Addicted' fanfic. It takes place after those events, but you don't have to read 'Addicted'.  
I'm really stuck on this Simple Plan song.  
^_^  
Even though I'm listening to 'What It Is to Burn' by FINCH on a CD I just burned so Y can listen to good music at work for a change.   
Aren't I such a good would-be-wants-to-be-girlfriend?  
::sigh::   
***  
Addicted to You  
  
Chapter 1: Let's Bowl!  
  
:: I heard you're doing okay but I want you to know..I'm a dick...I'm addicted to you::  
Kagome tapped her mechanical pencil (far more superior to regular pencils!) lightly against her sketchbook as she listened or rather watched her teacher drone on and on about the Meiji Era. It was times like this Kagome was thankful she sat in the back as she did some doodles.  
Looking down at them, she smiled at her drawings. They were little super-deformed versions of her friends in the Fuedal Era.  
Kaede meditating seriously with a little sweatdrop on her head, Miroku grinning lecherous and leaning against an irritated Sango, Shippou smiling with the peace sign as he sat on top of Kirara, and Inu Yasha cross-armed and scowling as usual.  
"Alright class, your reports on the Meiji Era are due in four weeks, and no you may NOT show 'Rurouni Kenshin' as a report!" the teacher said with a slight frown, recieved by a giggle and a 'aw crap!' by several students.  
Kagome collected her things and waited for her friends as school let out for the day.  
"So Kagome, how's your ear infection?"   
"Oh fine...I'm feeling better.." she said weakly, mentally cursing her grandfather's lame medical excuses.  
"Hey Kagome!!!" a male voice called out.  
Turning around she saw Houjo running towards her.  
"Hey Houjo, what's up?" she asked politely. She had felt kind of bad that she kept shooting him down and blowing him off. Try as she might and as sweet as Houjo was, the romantic feelings just weren't there. She knew he liked her a lot, though. She sighed softly. Oh the complications of a high school girl's life!   
She hated to admit it, but the only reason she had gone on a date with Houjo was because she was angry with Inu Yasha. How dare he send her back to her time without asking? Even if it was for her own protection, he acted like a pompous jerk. Geez, it wasn't like he even cares half the time. It bit at her, tore her up knowing that despite her best efforts and being by his side all the time, it was Kikyo Inu Yasha wanted to be with, not her.  
'Oh crap, not now.' Kagome thought as she felt her eyes start to mist.  
"Kagome are you okay?" Houjo asked.  
"Huh? Oh I think my allergies are acting up! I better get home and take some medicine! See ya guys!"  
"Bye Kagome!" her friends said as she walked off.  
  
  
"Damn Inu Yasha..." Kagome muttered under her breath as she walked up the steps to her house. He was driving her nuts. Did he honestly not see by now that she liked him? Did he actually think she liked other guys that way? He was jealous over Kouga, but...how can he be jealous when he was still hung up on Kikyo? It was completely unfair!  
She remembered once asking Inu Yasha why he fell for Kikyo and was surprised his response was so..so..not as deep as she thought it would be.  
  
**  
  
"I don't know, at first I hated her. I thought she was a righteous and pretentious miko. Somehow though, over time it changed. She always looked so...frail almost. Sad. I think that drew me to her. Her look. I always wondered why she looked so frail when she was supposed to be such a powerful miko. She didn't have a hard life. Yeah, she had to guard the Shikon Jewel, but her life was no more harder than anyone else's. Maybe she hated her duties or something. She was lonely I guess. So was I. We were both lonely."  
"But you weren't lonely when you were together?"  
"No. We weren't. I don't know what the hell she saw in me, she was a miko and I'm half-demon. But we fell..."  
"I think I understand! Thanks for sharing that with me. I'm going to see where Shippo got to."   
"Hey Kagome, wait.."  
"Can't talk now!"  
**  
  
It was her image and lonliness. That was it. That was the basis of their supposed great-love? A love that was easily manipulated. Despite what Inu Yasha said, there had been obviously some lack of trust between him and Kikyo.  
She couldn't judge Inu Yasha so harshly though. He didn't know that much when it came to love, and his feelings for Kikyo were strong. They were love to him, and who was she to say otherwise? It hurt still.  
"Oh my God, I got to stop thinking about Inu Yasha...INU YASHA!"  
Kagome yelled as she entered her room and saw Inu Yasha roaming around in it. He stopped and looked at her with an annoyed look.  
"There you are! I've been waiting here for ages for ya!" he growled.  
"Well I did have school, but that's not the point! Who let you in?!"   
"Your mother. She said make yourself at home until Kagome returns."  
Kagome's eyes twitched. 'Thanks Mom.' she noted sarcastically in her mind.  
She flopped into a sitting position on her bed and sighed.  
"So what's the trouble now? Another demon, Naraku, a jewel shard?" she asked, seeing as that was usually the only reason Inu Yasha set foot into her time.  
"No. None of that. I...I mean Shippou and the others were worried about you. You seemed a little...off...when you left."  
"Off? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, frowning. She hadn't been off, she was upset. She was so torn because all Inu Yasha did was confuse her to no ends. In the Fuedal Era, she tried to not dwell on her emotional problems, but in her time...she couldn't help it. When he wasn't there, all she thought about was him. When he was there, she could put her problems aside because he was there physically. She dwelled on him in her time maybe because it made it feel like he was there in a way.  
She wondered briefly if this was how Kikyo ever felt, then shoved the thought aside. Something told her Kikyo's obsession with Inu Yasha didn't occur until after her death. It was based on hate and revenge. Kagome's small obsession stemmed from caring feelings.  
Looking at him her heart broke a little.  
'I...I lo...'  
"Hey Kagome, stop spacing out. Geez, this is what we were worried about. You're acting funny." Inu Yasha said.  
"I'm fine! It's probably just a girl problem." she excused.  
"No, your scent hasn't changed to that yet." he said matter-of-factly.  
Kagome blushed.  
"You can tell?!"  
"I am half dog demon, what do you think?" he said annoyed.   
"Oh yeah, I guess. Well, listen, I got homework to do, so you can just go tell the others I'm fine. Just a little stress."   
"Kagome...can't I...I mean...is it okay if I just stay here for a while. I'm a little tired.."  
"Okay, okay. You can stay. You can take a nap if you want, I'm going to be doing this for a while anyway." she sighed as she got up and sat at her desk.  
Inu Yasha flopped onto Kagome's bed, noting that it smelled like her. He curled up and shut his eyes.   
Then heard a strange tune.  
"What is that?"  
"Music. I listen to the radio when I do homework."  
"Oh..what kind of music is this?"  
"I guess you could say punk rock. It's a band called Finch I think."  
"Oh."   
  
Today is fire the sky is bleeding above me   
and I am blistering  
I walked these lines of blasphemy  
Everyday..  
and still  
Like a bad storm i'm falling faster down to her  
she's the only one who knows what it is to burn  
  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you mad at me for some reason?" he asked, his voice reminded her of a little puppy.  
She smiled painfully at the thought.  
"No."  
"That's good...hey...will you show me what this strange time is like later?"  
"What? Sure."   
"That's good.." he murmured as he fell asleep.  
Kagome looked at him over her shoulder.  
'He looks so peaceful and adorable. Inu Yasha, I think I've gotten to understand you a lot better than most people.'  
  
A little later, Inu Yasha awoke to Kagome brushing her hair then putting it into a ponytail. She now wore jeans and a black sweater with a topaz necklace.  
"Hey sleepyhead! Wow you were tired. You slept for four hours!" she said with a cheery smile.  
"Really? Geez..." he muttered, stretching out.  
With a smile she threw a bag at him.  
"What's this?"  
"Clothes from this time. Get dressed. We're going out."   
He looked into the bag and pulled out the strange garments. It was a pair of jeans, a red tee-shirt that said 'Hurley' on it, a metal chain, and sneakers.  
"What...are these?"  
"Clothes. I always thought you'd look good in the skater punk look."  
"You've thought about this before?!"  
"Yep. Now change!" she ordered as she left the room.  
  
Kagome waiting in the hallway for Inu Yasha.  
She was smiling at the thought of being able to spend time with Inu Yasha here. Alone without demons or any Shikon jewel shards.   
The door opened and Inu Yasha stepped out.  
"I..Inu Yasha?" she said, her mouth wide open. She never expected him to look so..so..hot!  
'Down girl. Down.' she mentally ordered.  
"I got to say, they feel wierd, but, kinda comfortable. So what now?"  
"Now? Let's bowl!" she declared.  
"Bowl? Bowl of what?"  
Kagome just laughed and led Inu Yasha off.  
  
  
:: I can't pretend I don't care when you don't think of me, do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy but you left anyway...I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you...but I want it and I need it...I'm addicted to you...Now it's over, can't forget what you said...and I never want to do this again..heartbreaker...heartbreaker...::  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
********  
  
I'd like to note for everyone's sanity, I tend to start writing a chapter, then leave it sitting for a while, then finish or work more, so my end author notes tend to be a day or more later than the first.   
I'm sitting in my Drawing 2 class tought by a psychotic Dutch woman who chops off wings of dead geese on the side of the road and uses it to wipe charcoal off of paper. I'm not kidding! She actually suggested my class do that! Eww. So anyway, I'm sitting in Drawing 2, which is from 1pm-330pm. I'm drawing the stupid torso of a skeleton. It's 2:20 and my phone beeps. It's Y calling me. I excuse myself and talk to him. I ask him why he called and if he just woke up. Basically, there was no point to our conversation. The only actually sense it made was when he suddenly went, 'do you still want me to teach you Spanish?'   
I had planned on taking Audio/Lingual Spanish 1 in the Summer, but you have to take a placement test and I don't have time for that. But it wouldn't hurt to learn anyway for the Fall. So then he asks if I was working tonight, and I said yes and he goes, 'Ok, I have like no minutes so I'll let you go back to class." So I told him I'd talk to him at work, since I assumed he'd be working. No. He wasn't. I was pissed. He said his next day off was Wed., but I think he was drunk at the time he said that. I don't know. Ah well, I'll just make him hang out with me tomorrow before he goes to work at 10pm.  
I would like to point out that we still aren't dating. ......sigh...Damnit! We're just friends. ::drops head and sighs, then shakes head:: It's so @#$@#ed up. 


End file.
